Typical coincidental locks on automotive steering columns include a stationary armored cylinder and a barrel in the cylinder rotatable relative to the latter when a correct key is inserted in a slot in the barrel. The barrel is connected to a steering shaft lock and to an ignition switch and has a lock position in which the key can be withdrawn, the steering shaft is locked against rotation, and the ignition is off. The barrel also has several operative positions in which the key cannot be withdrawn, the steering shaft is unlocked and freely rotatable, and the ignition is in one of its operative states such as engine-start or engine-run. Prior coincidental locks also include inhibitors which require the driver to perfrom an independent hand or finger movement as ratification of the driver's decision to turn the key to the lock position of the barrel. One example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,168, issued 14 Jun. 1977 to R. L. Kramer and assigned to the assignee of this invention, includes a finger operated lever on the side of the steering column which must be depressed to unblock linkage connected to the lock barrel. Other inhibitors take the form of plates or like elements which are moved by barrel rotation to positions preventing return rotation until the blocking element is manually moved out of the way. Still another inhibitor includes a cam rotatable with the barrel and a fork-like follower which rides on the cam. The follower prevents return rotation of the barrel to its lock position by engaging the side of an abutment on the cam until the rod is manually pushed to move the follower out of the way of the abutment. An inhibitor according to this invention includes simple pins for blocking and releasing the barrel and cannot be defeated by continuous depression of the finger operated element during rotation of the barrel toward its lock position.